


maybes/mights

by yuejunnie



Series: short nct fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's Literally 4 AM, LITERALLY, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Short & Sweet, no angst here bois, pure fluff, soft yuwin being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuejunnie/pseuds/yuejunnie
Summary: yuta thinks that he’s been in love with sicheng for as long as he’s known the other. since the first day sicheng walked into the studio, not quite grown into his lanky frame and only knowing the basics of korean, yuta’s attention has been focused on sicheng and sicheng only.of this yuta is sure: he falls in love with sicheng a little more each day, digs himself a grave that he knows he will never be able to rise from, lets himself get a little closer to the black hole that is dong sicheng without knowing when he’ll pass the event horizon, never to return.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: short nct fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	maybes/mights

yuta thinks that he’s been in love with sicheng for as long as he’s known the other. since the first day sicheng walked into the studio, not quite grown into his lanky frame and only knowing the basics of korean, yuta’s attention has been focused on sicheng and sicheng only. 

maybe it was his dancing, and the way he struggled a little with the quick, sharp choreography moves but captivated the audience anyway with his gracefulness and poise. maybe it was his language, and the way words seemed reluctant to leave the sanctuary of his lips but always had some sort of deeper meaning once they were finally spoken. maybe it was his eyes, and the way they softened with affection even when the younger swatted at him for getting to close. there are so many maybes, but of this yuta is sure: he falls in love with sicheng a little more each day, digs himself a grave that he knows he will never be able to rise from, lets himself get a little closer to the black hole that is dong sicheng without knowing when he’ll pass the event horizon, never to return.

but maybe he’s already done that. sprawled out on the couch next to the chinese boy, yuta finds his eyes once again straying from the anime playing on-screen to rest on sicheng’s face; the way his eyes are focused on the screen, widening ever-so-slightly as the main character gets into some kind of fight with the antagonist; the way his bangs fall just over his eyes, making yuta suppress the urge to reach out and sweep them behind his ear. he knows what the others whisper behind his back when they think he’s not listening, and it’s true: yuta is completely and utterly whipped for this boy. 

_i think i might love you, sichengie_ , he realizes, only to slap a hand over his mouth as sicheng turns to him questioningly. _shit, did i say that out loud?_

“what did you say, hyung?” sicheng asks. _oh, thank fuck._

“ah, just that this anime is pretty good,” he replies, smiling at the confused boy and, in a moment of weakness, reaches out and readjusts sicheng’s bangs. he turns back to the tv, letting himself be absorbed into the animated fight scene currently playing and missing the pink flush that grows onto sicheng’s face, the way he looks back at yuta the same way yuta had been looking at him, the way he mouths “i might love you” to himself and then buries his face in his hands.

two hours and three episodes later, yuta feels himself on the verge of falling asleep. it’s warm, in the living room, especially with sicheng next to him, accepting an arm around his shoulders for once, and a blanket tucked neatly around the both of them. sicheng is still watching the anime, heavily invested in the life of the protagonist.

“hey,” yuta yawns, “i might fall asleep soon. feel free to poke me awake if i’m bothering you, okay?”

“okay, hyung,” sicheng hums absentmindedly, before turning to face yuta. “ah, also…” he trails off, gaze turning down to his lap, “if you want to lay down, i don’t mind? sleeping like that probably isn’t very… comfortable…?”

yuta stares at him in shock for a good ten seconds before he finally registers the offer. _accept, fool,_ his brain screams at him, so he smiles as brightly as his sleepy state allows him to and promptly flops down onto sicheng’s lap. he feels the younger stiffen for a second, wonders if he’s done something wrong and starts to lift himself back up, apologies on the tip of his tongue, before sicheng relaxes and drapes an arm over him with a gentleness that contradicts his typical playful swats. yuta feels the tension drain out of him, too comfortable to resist. 

“sleep, yuta hyung,” sicheng murmurs, moving his arm over to start carding through yuta’s hair. 

and then, just as he’s about to fall asleep, he hears it: “i think i might love you too,” whispered into the air, gentle fingers curling around his hair for a moment before letting go and continuing with their movement. yuta freezes. _is he dreaming?_ he forces his eyes open to find sicheng, eyes still locked on the tv screen, fingers still absentmindedly combing through his hair. _i think i might love you too._ the words are like a shot of liquid courage running through his veins. “hey, sichengie,” yuta says, waiting to see the younger jolt and glance down at him. he forces his heavy body up, trying to aim for sicheng’s lips —

“ _ow_ , hyung, what was that for?” sicheng complains, rubbing his forehead where yuta knocked into him. he glares at yuta. both of them know there’s only fondness behind his eyes, but the sight of sicheng’s narrowing eyes coupled with the hand still on his forehead and the complete failure of yuta’s attempt causes him to burst out into laughter. sicheng promptly elbows him in the stomach, but it doesn’t help.

“ _ya,_ what are you laughing at?” at this, yuta bursts out in another fit of giggles, eyes crinkling up at the corners. sicheng feels his heart squeeze in his chest; it shouldn’t be _legal_ to look this pretty when literally _wheezing_. 

it takes a few minutes, but yuta manages to calm himself down. schools his face into a more serious expression, looks sicheng in the eye before leaning in. he stops close enough for him to see the tiny golden-brown flecks in sicheng’s eyes, to see the way his eyes widen imperceptibly.

“can i?” he asks, quiet. sicheng breathes in sharply. blinks once, twice. _nods._

and then they’re both leaning in.

there are no fireworks, no sudden understanding of the meaning of life; it’s nothing like the way dramas and novels hype it up to be. 

instead, it’s just the two of them, kissing on the couch in the living room, the who-knows-what-number episode of anime playing in the background and bathing their faces with constantly shifting colors. 

indeed, it’s nothing like what the media makes it out to be. 

instead, it’s even better.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe thank you for reading! i was rewatching yuwin videos and i was feelin sad for some reason so i decided to write fluffy yuwin instead :)
> 
> it's literally 4:12 am as i'm typing this, i apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes (pls feel free to point them out !!)
> 
> i have a few other short one-shots like this in the works, should i make them all into chapters of one giant story or post them separately?
> 
> anyway,,, thanks again for reading!!  
> my twitter and insta are both @yuejunnie !! feel free to dm me if you wanna scream about mvs or idols or anything in general, i might not understand 100% but i will scream along with you :))


End file.
